


You Must Be An Angel Without Wings

by imjaebumism



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, i found it in my notes and thought i'd share, monday couple is life tho, okay dont ask me what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn’t say anything, just sits down next to her in the space that her body and the makeup tables allow, their arms pressing together, shoulder to shoulder. Filming is over and everyone is getting ready to go back home, back to their wives, their families, but Gary is here. He feels no need to rush, no eminent need to get anywhere because he’s currently exactly where he wants to be."</p><p>Monday couple fic with a quiet Gary and a perceptive Jihyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be An Angel Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to I'm Your Angel by BTOB when I wrote this so :p

Gary finds Jihyo behind the cordis and the racks of clothes, nestled between two of the makeup tables, her back against the wall and her knees drawn to her chest. 

She doesn’t notice him right away, not like he wouldn't have noticed her before she even knew she was trying to surprise him. He would’ve felt the change in his body from simply having her entire his atmosphere, smothering his space with her perfume, jumpstarting his heart with her mere presence. 

He doesn’t say anything, just sits down next to her in the space that her body and the makeup tables allow, their arms pressing together, shoulder to shoulder. Filming is over and everyone is getting ready to go back home, back to their wives, their families, but Gary is here. He feels no need to rush, no eminent need to get anywhere because he’s currently exactly where he wants to be.

“Yah, Kang Gary.” Jihyo smiles brightly when she looks over at him, not even surprised to see him so close. In fact, Gary thinks she shuffles in a little closer when any space visible in between them vanishes. "You're not going home?"

Gary bites his tongue. Without the cameras running, he isn't feeling as bold, doesn't have a quick quip or snazzy pick up line to use on her. All he has is his heart on his sleeve and a heavy tongue and he can't get the words out like he'd want to, doesn't really know what to say. 

So Jihyo continues, "no one to go home to? I'm sure you have someone waiting on you." She could lean her head on her knees because of the way she's sitting and peer up at Gary like she knows everything about him, and from how much of an open book he is, from how obvious his feelings are. 

Which is why Gary is sure that Jihyo knows he doesn't have anyone waiting for him, that if he goes home now, it'll be to an empty apartment with cool sheets tangled and ruffled on his bed and dirty dishes in his sink. 

He just doesn't say anything, glancing away from Jihyo and glaring at the tiles on the floor their sitting on. Gary hates that he cant say what he wants to, that the effect Jihyo and her wide eyes that close a little when she smiles at him like she is right now won't let him. 

The cordis and staff are clearing out, barely sparing them a glance and then everything is still and quiet and the space between Jihyo's arm and his own is buzzing with electricity. He leans in closer and pressing his arm against hers is like playing with fire, or balancing on an edge. 

Gary clears his throat in an attempt to find his voice but Jihyo speaks up before he could formulate the words in his mind, "do you want to walk me home?"

Gary just nods. 

Jihyo doesn't live too far from the studio and its early morning, the sun starting to peek out behind the clouds, painting the sky nice oranges and blues and pinks as dawn breaks over the horizon. 

They'd spent all night filming and Gary should be tired. Jihyo probably is, but she doesn't look it, she looks bright and weightless and she walks a few steps ahead of Gary, unknowingly, because at one point she looks to her side and when she notices Gary isn't next to her she turns around and beckons him forward with a flick of her wrist and a welcoming grin. 

Gary just goes. 

At the front of her building, she asks a question with her eyes that Gary unknowingly answers when she follows her in. The elevator ride up to the 11th floor is quiet and the walk down the hallway to her complex rivals the silence from before. Gary stands by the door awkwardly and Jihyo plays with her keys, glancing up at him and taking a step to bridge the gap between them. 

One more and he's breathing her in, smells her perfume, is intoxicated by her presence and doesn't want to move away. Doesn't feel the need to.

He stands still and she reaches up, running a finger from his cheek to his chin and tapping twice, her eyes following her every move just as Gary was gauging her expression as if she were a code he couldn't figure out. 

He's surprised when she gets on the tips of her toes and kisses him firmly on the lips, that way he can't be mistaken. He kisses her back because his body knows how to do nothing but succumb to Jihyo and he doesn't feel like teaching it otherwise. 

Her lips are as soft as he's always imagined. Soft and sweet on his tongue and she sighs into that kiss and pulls him closer, her small hands on either side of his neck and his tentatively resting on her hips. Gary lets it happen, even as she pulls back. 

Instinctively, he's ready for her to let go of him completely, step away and unlock the door to her apartment. He's ready for her to walk inside, trailing his heart along on a thin string behind her and shutting the door on his lifeless body. Because Gary has always been the type to think up worst case scenarios so that he isn't too hurt when they eventually happen. 

And Jihyo does turn away and unlock her door, but she turns back when she's over the threshold and smiles, holding Gary's attention as she tilts her head to the side and holds out her hand in invitation for Gary to grab it. 

Gary doesn't grab her hand because he's expecting something. He doesn't follow her inside because of what that might entail and he doesn't make any assumptions for what this might mean. He grabs her hand because Gary doesn't remember a single time he's ever said no to anything Jihyo has asked of him, and he isn't going to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ so like I said in the notes I found this in my notes and wished to share so here we are. Thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to hit me up on tumblr~~ I'm imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
